Une histoire de banane
by Elissia
Summary: alors voilà, c'est l'histoire d'un autre trio, celui de Fred/Katie/George, vous n'en rêviez pas, on l'a quand même fait !


C'était un début de printemps particulièrement chaud. Les arbres étaient déjà en fleurs et les élèves de Poudlard souvent se promenaient dans le parc du château après les cours. Ce jour-là, Fred et George Weasley ainsi que Katie Bell, une amie des jumeaux et splendide poursuiveuse de Griffondor, se baladaient le long des allées fleuries du parc tout en discutant du prochain match de Quidditch qu'ils devaient disputer contre les Serdaigles.

« - Mais je vous dis que si je feinte Spinner par la droite pendant qu'Alicia fait diversion par la gauche au lieu de rester au centre, Griffondor peut marquer au moins trois buts comme ça. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas jouer que sur ça mais à chaque fois qu'ils baissent leur garde, qu'ils ne font plus attention…BAM ! On marque !

- Katie, arrête tes conneries ! On va jouer contre Serdaigle pas contre Poufsouffle. Ils ne sont pas idiots, ça ne marchera jamais, lui répondit Fred.

-Fred a raison Katie, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et puis même si ça l'était, on l'aurait trouvé depuis longtemps non ?

- De toute façon c'est toujours pareil avec vous. Il faut que vous ayez tout le temps raison. On ne peut jamais rien vous suggérer !

- Le prend pas comme ça ma chérie ! On te critique pas. On veut seulement te dire que ce n'est pas la meilleure technique que l'on pouvait trouver, renchérit Fred.

- Non mais c'est bon je me casse. Vous me faîtes chier tous les deux ! » vociféra Katie.

La jeune femme partit presque en courant, les joues rouges de colère et quelques mèches de cheveux voletant autour de son visage.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être gonflants tous les deux lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient ! Et pourtant ils étaient si craquants. Comment rester insensible à leurs yeux bleus, leurs cheveux roux aux allures sauvages, leur moue moqueuse…. Sans compter leur torse finement musclés, leurs bras puissants et bien dessinés. Les jumeaux avaient chacun une carrure d'athlète. Physiquement, ils étaient parfaits. Bon, après c'est vrai qu'ils étaient énervants, un peu trop moqueurs. Mais leur immense charme et leur sensualité comme inconsciente rendaient bien au change.

_Katie ! Arrête de rêvasser sur Fred et George ! C'est vraiment pas ton genre. On dirait une femelle en chaleur._

Katie Bell était à peine arrivée dans la somptueuse salle commune de Griffondor, qu'elle se dit qu'une bonne douche fraîche s'imposait.

Pendant ce temps-là, les jumeaux étaient toujours dans le parc, là où Katie les avait laissés un peu plus tôt. L'air hébété gravé sur leur visage ne trompait personne : ils ne comprenaient ni l'un ni l'autre la réaction de Katie. Autant dire qu'ils ne comprenaient pas le moins du monde la psychologie féminine. Ces beaux parleurs, l'air supérieurs, se vantant à qui voulait bien les écouter leurs prouesses nocturnes n'avaient pas la moindre idée du comportement qu'il fallait adopter avec la gent féminine.

« - George, tu crois que ça veut dire quoi ce qu'elle nous a fait là, Katie ?

Pas la moindre idée. De toute façon, avec les nanas, faut pas chercher à comprendre : elles sont pas logiques.

Ouais…Si tu veux mon avis, elle doit avoir ses truc-muches du mois.

Ses quoi ? demanda George avec son air d'abruti habituel, mais si craquant.

Ben tu sais, ce que les nanas ont tous les mois et qui les rend chiantes pendant une semaine.

Ah ! Ouais….C'est vrai. Mais je sais plus ce que c'est. » répondit-il alors que son état ne semblait pas s'être amélioré.

Et tout à leurs pensées sur le comportement de Katie ô combien normal mais ô combien étrange pour les jumeaux, ils reprirent de plus belle :

« - Au fait, Fred, t'as vu la nouvelle bombe de Poufsouffle ? – ledit Fred hochant la tête, George poursuivit- ben je l'ai tronché hier soir. Un sacré coup, putain !

Non, c'est vrai ?

Ouais, je te la conseille, on dirait qu'elle a appris le Kâma-Sûtra à six ans. Fais-toi passer pour moi, elle m'a dit de la rappeler.

Et tu comptes pas le faire ?

Tu me connais Fred, une fois que j'ai goûté au produit, j'y touche plus.

Ouais, je sais George, les nanas c'est comme le pudding : si tu manges trop du même, ça te file la gerbe. »

Katie ressortit de la douche, enroulée dans une serviette moelleuse, la mine apaisée et heureuse. Les jumeaux Weasley ne monopolisaient plus ses pensées à cet instant-là. Elle marchait tranquillement, en sifflant un air des Bizarr'sisters, en direction de sa chambre commune lorsqu'elle croisa les jumeaux.

Et elle qui n'était vêtue que d'une ridiculement courte serviette qui semblait toujours se rétrécir un peu plus !

_Et merde ! La_ _honte,_ pensa Katie.

Fred et George s'arrêtèrent net d'avancer. Ils regardaient Katie, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

_Putain ! Si on m'avait dit que Katie cachait de si beaux…sous sa tenue de Quidditch ! _s'étonna intérieurement Fred.

_George, vise-moi un peu ce lot ! C'est de la bombe atomique ! Je te donne deux jours pour te la faire. Ca va être torride !_ , se dit George pour lui-même.

« - Euh…Ben les gars je vais me changer. A plus tard ! » lança Katie à l'adresse des jumeaux. Et elle se précipita dans sa chambre. La poursuiveuse de Griffondor rumina le scénario et rouspéta pendant un bon quart d'heure tout en s'habillant et se coiffant. Elle n'osait plus sortir de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur dirait ? Comment pourrait-elle les regarder en face la prochaine fois ? Qu'allaient-ils penser d'elle à présent ? A toutes ces questions sans réponses, Katie ne cessait de penser, si bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir sur son lit encore fait et même pas déshabillée.

Le lendemain matin, Katie était l'une des premières dans la Grande Salle. Après cette bonne nuit de sommeil, elle était tout à fait remise de la veille. Un peu plus tard, Fred et George, les éternels retardataires, arrivèrent enfin pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils s'assirent à la table de Griffondor et se servirent copieusement. Pendant ce temps, Katie parlait avec Alicia. A la fin du repas, alors que Fred et George regardaient la corbeille de fruits, Katie prit la dernière banane qui restait.

« - Katie ! Je la voulais ! commença George.

Eh bien moi aussi, répondit-elle.

Katie, tu veux pas me la donner à moi plutôt ? S'il te plaît ! renchérit Fred.

Oh mais vous allez quand même pas m'emmerder pour une banane ! Il y a d'autres fruits », répondit-elle, la colère dans sa voix se faisant ressentir.

Et ce faisant, elle éplucha ladite banane et commença à la manger lentement, suçotant le bout, léchant même la longueur quelques fois. Le plus drôle dans ses gestes, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais les jumeaux sentirent tout à coup l'air se réchauffer. Ils avaient soudain du mal à déglutir. Tout cela les excitait terriblement. Mais le plus excitant, c'était qu'ils savaient que Katie n'était pas consciente des gestes qu'elle prodiguait à cette banane. En cet instant, les jumeaux auraient voulu se métamorphoser en ce fruit d'habitude si ordinaire mais qui avait pris d'un seul coup une certaine importance. Ils étaient jaloux de cette banane, qui ne prenait aucun plaisir à ces caresses buccales alors que eux, s'ils avaient été à la place dudit fruit…..

« - Eh, ça va les gars ? » leur demanda Katie, qui avait à présent terminé sa banane.

George et Fred avaient les joues et les oreilles cramoisies. Ils hochèrent juste la tête en signe de dénégation. De plus, ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas se lever de table, ça aurait été comme s'accrocher une bannière lumineuse avec écrit dessus : »Je ba*** comme un taureau » autour du cou.

« - Katie, commença Fred,…Tu veux bien venir dans notre chambre ? On aimerait te montrer notre b…, notre balai.

Euh…je veux bien », dit-elle, ne comprenant pas la soudaine envie des garçons de lui montrer leur balai. Puis l'image des deux frères dans leur chambre, avec elle…seulement tous les trois…

C'est ainsi qu'à 8h, le jeudi 15 mai, dans l'école de sorcellerie renommée qu'était Poudlard, trois élèves de septième année manquèrent à l'appel. On ne les revit que bien plus tard dans la journée, sans aucune autre explication que celle d'avoir étudié la botanique tous les trois pour le compte de Mme Chourave. Et en effet, l'on ne pouvait nier qu'ils ne mentaient pas tout à fait : ils avaient effectivement étudié le long et dur murissement de la banane.


End file.
